Daughter of Thunder Epilogue: Let Me Down Slowly
by a paradise bird
Summary: UPON REQUEST! Time's running out for Amora, Pietro, and the others as Thanos makes it his goal to collect all the Infinity Stones and put an end to the universe. Can the Goddess of Knowledge defeat the Titan in time before the blitz?
1. Chapter 1

Amora blinked as she took in a shuddering breath, stunned by what she was seeing. She looked around a nearly broken ship with bodies covering the entire floor around her. She knelt down and froze in place as she noticed that every single one of them was Asgardian. Amora swallowed as her brilliant mind knew this was a vision of some sort but different in a way, it was a message. She willed herself up as she carefully walked over the deceased.

"Please send my people into the Undying Lands" Amora silently prayed, "If this vision has already come to pass, then let it be known. The families I see before me, let them find their resting place in the life after. Please, Allfathers, do not disappoint your children. Let them be reunited with their loved ones"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an alien of some sort walking over her kind like they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor. Despite her usual calm and collective behavior, she couldn't help but let out a growl as she walked closer to this being, somehow knowing he doesn't see her.

"Hear me, and rejoice" he was saying, "You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No…It is _**salvation**_. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile…For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos"

Amora stopped in her tracks as she noticed her uncle, Loki, alive and with these assailants, standing over them. For a second, she thought he could see her but then noticed that he was looking over her head.

"I know what it's like to lose" a deep voice said from behind her, "To _feel_ so desperately that you're right… yet to fail, nonetheless"

The Titan picked up Thor's head from the ground, making Amora gasp at how bruised and bloody he was, "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say…_I AM"_

Thanos holds up his hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet, which already hosts the Power Stone.

Thor exhaustedly spit blood from his mouth as he said, "You talk too much"

Simultaneously, Loki and Amora breathed out as they knew Thor could never hold back insults, Thanos turned to Loki, "The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference"

"Oh, I do" Loki said, "Kill away!"

Thanos set the gauntlet on Thor's temple, the power stone glows brightly making Thor scream out in pain. Amora felt tears spring into her eyes as her father yelled in torture. Amora turned to her uncle, as if she could plead for him to call the man off.

Loki's eyes flickered to her for a brief moment before he yelled out, "**ALRIGHT, **_**STOP!"**_

"We don't have the Tesseract" Thor let out, "It was destroyed on Asgard"

Loki glanced at Thor like he knew something he doesn't. He lifted his right hand into the air and the Tesseract reveals itself, making Amora slowly shake her head.

"You really are the worst, brother" Thor voiced out for both him and his daughter.

"I assure you, brother, the Sun will shine on us again" Loki vowed to him.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian" The Titan said, dismissively.

"Well, for one thing: I'm not Asgardian" Loki thought for a second, "And for another… We have a Hulk"

Loki dived out of the way as Hulk emerges and fights Thanos. Punches are exchanged and Thanos is forced into the wall of the ship. Amora quickly turned to her father, Thor, hoping by some chance, he could hear her.

"Get out, now!" she screamed as loud as she could.

But instead of listening to her, Thor got up and grabbed a piece of metal and tried to hit Thanos with it. The Titan didn't even flinch as one of his henchmen wrapped him up in metal pieces that were lying on the floor.

"Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last… time" Amora turned to see Heimdall was on the floor next to her.

Heimdall summoned the Bifrost, which carries Hulk away in a bright flash of light.

"That was a mistake" the Titan said to him.

Thanos stabbed Heimdall through the heart, making Amora let out a gut-wrenching scream.

"_**NO!" **_Thor screamed out from behind her, "_**You're going to die for that!"**_

The gifted henchmen waved a piece of metal over Thor's mouth as he said, "Shhhh"

He then held out the Tesseract and went down onto one knee, "My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp"

Thanos crushed the Tesseract, revealing the Space Stone. He placed it on the gauntlet, filling Amora with dread and fear.

Thanos then said, "There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan"

A female follower said, "Father, we will not fail you"

Loki emerged from a different section of the ship, "If I might, interject… If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena"

"If you consider failure experience…" Thanos taunted.

"I consider experience, experience" Loki slowly walked up to him, "Almighty Thanos. I, Loki, Prince of Asgard… Odinson… The rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity"

Amora squinted and noticed a dagger in Loki's hand. Loki thrust the dagger up but with the Space Stone, Thanos was able to stop the weapon from piercing into his neck.

"Undying." Thanos smiled, "You should choose your words more carefully"

Thanos tightened his hold around Loki's neck. He made eye contact with Thor before he increased his force on Loki's neck, Amora gasped as she noticed Loki was staring straight at her, mumbling an apology.

Loki then turned his attention to Thanos, "You… will _never_ be… a god"

Upon the loud snap of Uncle Loki's neck, Amora gasped and sat up on her bed.

She felt a hand on her back as Pietro asked, "What is it?"

Amora shuddered as she looked around the room, letting the vision sink in.

"No… uncle…" Amora sobbed.

Amora slowly brought herself back down on the bed and let out a sobbing cry. Pietro was stunned at first but wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, trying to comfort her. The pit of her stomach suggested that this was a vision already past, her uncle had sent it to her and now with his death, it was confirmed. Thanos is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Amora swung open the door, not caring or noticing how much strength she put behind her arm as she marched out into the parking lot of the motel they were staying at. Pietro was behind her only in a couple of seconds since he needed to find his pants and put them on before finding her. Her eyes stayed up in the sky as she looked around, not knowing what she was searching for but she knew in her gut that something was wrong. She felt her mortal boyfriend trying to gentle coax her back inside but it was no use, right now she could only see the stars. Amora had to know if what she saw had already come to pass or not.

"Heimdall!" Amora shouted out, "Open the Bifrost!"

"What are you doing, Amora?!" Pietro whispered in a hushed tone, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Heimdall!" Amora said with more authority, "Open the Bifrost… _**NOW!"**_

"Baby, I'm sorry to interrupt but we got bigger things to worry about" Pietro said, "Like alerted the world's mightiest heroes from his sleep. Come on, let's try opening the Bifrost tomorrow-"

"Heimdall!"

"Damn it" Pietro cursed.

He can already see in the shadows, three shadow figures coming up to join them. Captain America didn't look so patriotic with a simple T-shirt and flannel pants but the look on his face demanded authority. The other two looked either pissed from being woken up or pissed that one of their agents who was supposed to stay incognito was yelling at the top of her lungs to the dark sky. Before anyone could even ask what was going on, Pietro just pointed to his girlfriend and let a shrug escape him. He honestly had no idea what was going on with her ever since she woke up crying her eyes out.

Amora struggled to swallow as Heimdall refusing her demand was correct. What her uncle had shown her was what was happening to her people and her father as of this moment. She finally noticed Sam, Natasha, and Steve as Natasha was lecturing her about something. It was Steve who slowly walked up and took in the young Goddess in her distressed state of mind.

"What's happening?" Steve asked.

She glanced at him, "Something terrible"

What's left of Captain America's team was piled in his room at 4 in the morning, now wide awake from what Amora had just told. Sam passed around the shit they called coffee but it was the only thing that they could afford until another transaction comes through from their private pays. Natasha was deep in thought, probably trying to think about how to take down someone who can hurt a God. Amora sat shriveled up on the bed as tears ran down her cheeks in an endless stream for her people, her uncle, and father. Steve was staring out the window as Pietro was the only one brave enough to take a drink from the coffee.

Wanda had left only a couple of days ago to explore the city in Scotland. It wasn't unheard of, Steve actually forced everyone to take some time away from the group in order to maintain the peace within their already small group. What the others weren't aware of was that during her R&R's, she goes out to meet with Vision. Only she and Pietro knew about her relationship with him.

She felt a slight pull on her cheek as Pietro wiped away another tear from her skin and stared at her for a little bit. Her eyes remained straight ahead as the vision replayed in her mind over and over again. Amora couldn't help hearing her father's screams and her uncle's neck snapping, terminating her from the astral world to see his message.

"You're sure he's not playing a game on us" Natasha cautiously said.

"My uncle has done terrible things… to you" Amora looked to the woman, "But he has never tried to either fool or mistreat me in any way. If I only had the power to wield the vision to you, you all would've seen his face; the fear and loss before Tha-"

"Baby… Pietro gently touched her arm, "Have you ever heard of this Thanos before?"

"No" Amora started to shake her head before she said, "But I have heard of the word Titan, it's often used to describe a race on the planet Titan, that planet died from overpopulation if I'm not mistaken"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the woman cradling herself on the bed. He felt sorry for what she witnessed and being that they were all from Earth, the didn't really know how to go in space and save his friend. He looked over to Natasha who stared hard into her friend's soul, patiently asking for a decision. He only mildly shook his head as even he didn't know what to do. Right now, it was clear to him that this vision wasn't a dream at all, Thor was in trouble.

It hurt him extensively knowing that Thor will come to them within a heartbeat to help the people of Earth yet Steve couldn't return the favor. Last he heard, the Bifrost was the only way to travel between world but with that gone, who knows how could they get up there. Steve sighed as he bowed his head, there was no use in focusing on the past. He had to focus on the details of what Amora had mentioned during the assault.

_Two stones are on Earth, find them._ Steve couldn't really breathe as he only knew of one Infinity Stone and it was with the last man who would ever want to hear from him. The fate of the universe was in a matter of days but he was hesitant to make a single call.

Steve sighed as he ran a hand over his beard and turned to look at his crew. Now they were all looking, waiting for his lead.

"Call in Wanda" Steve demanded, "Our priority is to locate at least one of the Infinity Stones and protect it, we know where one is and only Wanda will be able to communicate with him"

"What happens if Vision doesn't want our help?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter" Steve dismissed, "His life is at stake and I am not going to let this Thanos guy come knocking on our door and taking it from his skull"

"We can't do this without Tony Stark" Amora slowly said, "Regardless of feuds, he can help us"

"Yeah, I'm not to-" Steve stopped and glanced down to his flip phone on the table.

"Who is that?"

Steve hesitated before he said, "Tony…"


	3. Chapter 3

The group sped through the sky as they just reached Scotland's borders. Amora tightened her wrist band to a comforting grip as she turned and looked down to her sword balancing perfectly still. She struggled to breath for a moment as she wondered if her father made it out okay, she never did really see what happened after Loki's death.

"Don't worry" Natasha came up next to her, "We'll get them"

"He will be one powerful opponent if he defeated my father" Amora said.

"Your father was caught by surprise… we will be their surprise" Natasha leaned in.

"I hope so" Amora nodded, "Because nothing is worse than defeating your enemy when he is so close to gaining what he wants"

Natasha nodded in agreement to what the Asgardian woman had just said, knowing defeat all too well. She glanced over to the boys on the plane who were busy with their own conversation.

"So Vision and Wanda, huh?" Natasha asked.

Amora couldn't help but smile as she looked to the Midgardian woman who was smirking at her. Pietro had to fess up on Wanda's location after Natasha couldn't locate her on the cellphone. Wanda always shares with him a mental link whenever she was with Vision in hopes that others would never find out.

"I was surprised too" Amora said.

"Well, Hill did mention that she was weird" Natasha teased.

Amora made a hurt face, "Ouch!"

"Maybe I would've been a little bit more forgiving if I was in on this secret" Natasha let out, "Afterall, I thought we all shared a moment with dying our hair together"

"Entering the city" Sam announced.

"Look alive, everyone" Steve spoke up.

"Hey, I take offense" Pietro said, "You know, I felt all those bullets and to this day… they tickle"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It just rolls off the tongue" Steve shrugged, "But we got a mission to think about and it involves your sister. We can talk about my use of words later"

Pietro pointed to him, "We will, old man"

"Pietro…" Amora said slowly.

"What? He should be more sensitive" Pietro turned to his girlfriend, "_I am _sensitive when I call him a 100 year old nutjob on the run from the country that created him. He should at least have respect for me as well"

Amora swatted his arm, making Pietro flinch and mumble an ow.

"Nutjob" Sam mumbled.

"See? Pietro said, "He thinks it's funny"

"No, I think it's funny that the nut job is calling a sane person nutjob" Sam shook his head, "My mama always told me to be careful with the friends a pick, now look at me. With a psycho"

"A _**Slovenian **_psycho" Pietro corrected.

"Okay, boys, you think this bickering will end anytime soon?" Natasha asked.

Pietro was about to say something when he stopped, eyes were wide, and he swayed just a little bit. Amora placed her hands on her boyfriend and looked to him with concerned eyes. He seemed confused but then suddenly knew what he was feeling.

"It's Wanda" Pietro looked to Steve, "She's being attacked"

"Where?" Steve asked.

"Uh, I think it's by the train station" Pietro blinked, "It's weird because she's not showing me but the link is giving me glimpses. How is this possible?"

Amora forced Pietro to sit down as she pet his long hair.

"Maybe because she wants you there" Amora simply stated.

Pietro looked up and gave a nod, still freaked out about this shared power. Amora stood up and looked to their captain as Pietro placed his head on her stomach.

"Are we almost there?" Amora asked.

Steve barely opened his mouth to speak before Sam shifted the plane downwards and in an awkward position. She knew from the change that they were preparing to land soon. Amora turned and walked the small distance to her sword and strapped it around her waistband.

She glanced over to Pietro who only nodded and got up, balancing from feet to feet. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her waist and kissing the top of Amora's hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent just for a little bit before she looked up to him.

"You ready?" Amora asked.

Pietro could only nod as he blinked really fast, more than likely seeing something he didn't want to see. Amora could relate as just hours before, she had witnessed her uncle's death. She wasn't going to let that happen to her friend.

"I vow to put an end to these people and not just because they are threatening my sister" Pietro looked down to her, "Because they worry you and made you see your people in distress. No race should ever cause the other pain. I'm not going to sit by and let this _Thanos _separate us all. Amora, we will fight him and we will kill him. I swear to you, this will be his dying day. Do you hear me? He will pay for what he is doing to you and my sister"

Amora couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Pietro. Your bravery means everything to me"

Pietro stared at her long and hard before he said, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Let's move!" Steve shouted.

No one needed to tell twice as the group marched down the ramp and ran into the train station just as they heard a crash from inside. Pietro couldn't wait anymore as he disappeared from everyone's sight. For once, Steve didn't reprimand his impulsive action as everyone sped up. Amora held her hand tighter on her sword as she could feel it humming with excitement.

The group quickly saw the couple in turmoil as Pietro was zipping past them. While they were distracted, Falcon swooped in and kicked the woman she saw in the vision to the next room. Amora felt someone pick her up and twirled her as she kicked the hooded follower down with the help of Pietro's super speed. At the same time, Captain America threw a weapon to Black Widow who engaged the hooded follower, stabbing him in the gut and flinging him backwards. The female follower who has now recovered, summoned her weapon back to her hand and attacked Captain America and Black Widow simultaneously. While the three were fighting, Falcon flew in and again kicked the woman backwards where she crouched down beside her ally.

She turned to him, "Get up"

"I can't" he said.

"I am Amora, daughter of Thor, and you will pay for what you were trying to do to the Midgardians" Amora pulled out her sword and glared to the woman, "For _**what you did **_to my people"

"You will join them soon, _Asgardian" _the woman smirked evilly.

Before anyone could say another word, a bright light surrounded the pair as they were beamed up.

Sam turned to Vision, "Can you stand?"

"Thank you, Captain" Vision groaned.

"Let's get you on the jet" Steve ordered.

On the Quinjet, Natasha turned her big sister mode on Wanda, "I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don't take any chances"

"I'm sorry. We just wanted time" Wanda pleaded.

"Where to, Cap?" Sam asked.

Everyone turned and waited as Steve said a single word, "Home"


	4. Chapter 4

_Home._ That is what Steve simply put but everyone knew where we were heading off to; the Avengers Base. Steve was tired of running and knew that a threat as big as this wasn't worth keeping a grudge on Tony. That's what she liked about Steve, he knew when to brush differences aside and make amends for the greater good. Maybe that is what happened between Thor and Loki?

Upon thinking about them, Amora's hand went to her mjolnir necklace. She and Wanda had wandered around a fair and Amora spotted the necklace, she's seen these necklaces before but not with the right detail, when she saw this necklace, she thought of her father. Without hesitation, she bought it and wore it nearly everyday until he will come back for her. She never knew that day will be in the Undying Lands.

Wanda sat down next to her, "I heard about your vision"

"Glad you're caught up" Amora let out.

"I'm sorry about your people" Wanda looked down to her lap, "Your father was trying to protect them and your uncle was brave to try and trick Thanos… his death was not in vain. He at least got to show you what threat is coming to you"

Amora blinked and looked over to Wanda, "That's the first time anyone has ever said anything good about him"

Amora couldn't help it as tears sprung to her eyes, Wanda _tsked, _wrapped an arm around her friend and made her lean in. She glanced up to see Pietro standing, ready to come over and console his girlfriend. Wanda just did a little shake of the head and Pietro immediately sat down next to Vision and looked after him. Wanda couldn't help but give her friend a gentle kiss on the head as she whispered in Slovenian that it will be okay, knowing that she will understand. Amora just simply nodded as she remembered Loki looking sorry.

She wondered why he had mouthed _I'm sorry_ the way he did but now she understood. He was saying that he was sorry that she will have to witness his death, that is something no uncle would ever want their niece to face. Loki definitely favored her over her younger sister, Rada, mainly because she had magical abilities and she knew Loki was intending on using her for evil but at the last minute, he stopped. He wasn't going to make an ally out of her, he decided to go about his actions alone.

She remembered how shy she was at festivals where her family strived in, Loki would always find her and keep her company. Her uncle knew how she wasn't like her father, wanting to drink, boast, and laugh with the crowds of people all there for him. Thinking about the festivals with the Asgardians made her stomach sink in just a bit.

Steve walked up to the pair, "We're going to meet Bruce at the Avengers Base… maybe he might've seen what happened to your father?"

Amora shook her head, "No, the Hulk left before my vision ended, I doubt he saw anything"

Steve nodded, "What about this Thanos guy? Got anything on him yet?"

"No" Amora mumbled in defeat, "It's weird, it's like something is blocking me from knowing anything about this man… I-It's never happened before, I'm sorry, Steve"

Steve has this nervous quirk about always nodding to whatever anyone says, he tends to do this whenever he's trying to avoid a conversation. In this case, it has to be something to do with her dad. Amora wanted to let him know that she will be fine, that the death of her family will not cloud her judgement, but before she could, Sam called him to the front. Amora watched him go, her eyes trailed to Vision who seemed to grimace in pain. Wanda sucked in a small breath, Amora looked over to her friend and nodded for her to go.

Wanda looked like she wanted to fight but then glanced back over to Vision. She tensed up and nodded before she slowly got up and made her way over her boyfriend. Amora swallowed as she kissed her necklace and put it back under her shirt. She had to believe that her father was alive and looking for a way to come back to her.

A small peck on her shoulder made Amora smile as an arm wrapped around her waist. Yes, she had to believe that he will survive, her boyfriend did, why couldn't he? Amora turned and smiled at Pietro, he only cracked a smile to help her.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, molding their skin together. She picked up her hand and gently touched his stubble.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not too sure" Amora sighed, "But I'm hanging in there"

"You know you can talk to me" Pietro kissed her shoulder again, "I know you don't really want to but know I will be ready whenever you are"

"Thank you, baby" Amora nodded, "I will in time"

Pietro nodded and gently kissed her forehead. That's what she loved about Pietro; he was always so patient with her. Even when they fought, he learned to calm down in a short time if it meant potentially losing her. She loved to know that he loved her, that he will do anything for her, even wait 100 years in order to hear her thoughts. Amora smiled at him and nudged Pietro.

He kept her firmly there, holding her to his body in a protective hug. She sighed and moved herself into him, feeling as if it's been years since they've been like this. Amora knew it was only a couple of hours but that seemed almost like a century when they were in that crappy motel, holding each other until they fell asleep. That was her favorite part of the day, when it all ended with him.

Her weariness seems to have finally take hold of her as Pietro stroked her hair, forcing her to drift more into her sleep. Maybe this was his plan all along? Maybe he sensed her being stressed and knew how to calm her down.

She finally sighed, giving into his gentle massage as she took one look around the quinjet. The gentle hum and rumble was what was the final trick on putting herself to sleep.

The last thing she felt, was another kiss goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing Amora knew was that she was being gently nudged awake.

"Wake up, sweetheart" Pietro whispered.

"What's going on?" Amora mumbled.

Pietro slowly brought her up, "We're about to land"

That's when Amora's mind brought itself up to speed, "Right… the Avengers Base"

"You know, I've never really actually seen the place" Pietro said lightly.

"You're not really missing much, it's just not on top of Stark Tower" Amora shrugged.

"I wonder if I'll get my own room" Pietro pondered.

"Your own room?" Amora asked, "What you don't like sleeping with me anymore?"

"Come on, guys, time for the special welcome" Natasha said as the group passed by.

"This will be fun" Amora muttered.

"Mr. Secretary" Steve greeted the secretary once the group walked in on Rhodes having a conversation with a holographic meeting with Secretary Ross.

"You got some nerve" Ross fumed, "I'll give you that"

Natasha shrugged, "You could use some of that right now"

"The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?" Ross demanded.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness" Steve took a step closer to hologram Ross, "And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way… We'll fight you, too"

Ross looked almost like he was going to consider them before he turned to Rhodes, "Arrest them"

"All over it" Rhodes turned off the hologram as Amora tensed up, "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap"

"You too, Rhodey" Steve smiled and hugged him.

"Well" Rhodes looked around at them, "You guys, really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years"

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star" Sam answered.

His eyes narrowed at Pietro, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Pietro answered, "What? Cap told us that if we died that we should walk it off… so I did"

Amora glared at Pietro as Rhodes looked confused before a timid voice came from the corner, "Uh, I think you look great" Bruce waved, "Yeah. I'm back"

Natasha said gently, "Hi, Bruce"

"Nat"

"This is awkward" Sam said loudly.

Amora didn't care about the awkward requited love, she pushed past Natasha and ran up to him, gripping onto his arms a little bit tighter than she should have.

"Bruce, my- my family" Amora panicked, "Uncle Loki shared with me the invasion of Thanos and his minions but I only saw part of it. My little sister Rada and my mother Sjöfn, do you know what happened to them?! Are they alive? Did he…"

Bruce spoke up, "Thor made sure that your sister and mother were the first to leave the ship. Amora… your family is safe. They're with a Valkyrie and we trust her with our lives, she will protect them, I know it"

"Alive?" Amora finally felt as if she could breath.

"But we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Bruce looked around the room, "And they can clearly find us. We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?"

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal" Natasha informed, "It was too tough on their families"

"Who's Scott?"

"Ant-Man"

"There's an Ant-Man and Spider-Man?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah!" Pietro spoke up, "And Cockroach Man is going to make his debut in the spring!"

"Pietro… " Wanda warned her brother.

"What?" Bruce looked more confused before he shook his head, "Okay, look… Thanos has the biggest army in the Universe. And he is not gonna stop until he… He gets…Vision's stone"

"Well then, we have to protect it" Natasha stated.

"No, we have to destroy it" Vision said, making everyone turn to him, "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition"

"I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… Its molecular integrity could fail" Vision turned and looked directly at Wanda.

"And you, with it" Wanda finished, "We're not having this conversation"

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it" Vision pointed out.

"That's too high a price" Wanda argued.

"Only you, have the power to pay it" Vision continued, "Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him"

"Stop it!" Pietro suddenly came in between Vision and Wanda in a protective stance, "What you ask of my sister is too much"

"He's right," Steve said, "We don't trade lives, Vision"

Vision turned his attention on Steve, "Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?"

Steve took a breath, but before he had a chance to answer Bruce began to speak.

"Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another" Bruce explained.

Amora asked, "You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?"

"I'm saying that… If we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts" Bruce said.

"Can we do that?" Natasha asked.

"Not me" Bruce shook his head, "Not here"

Everyone turned to Amora as they all knew her omniscience could help them, she shook her head, "Even if I could, there isn't enough high-tech gadgets on this base where I can perform the procedure"

"You better find someone, and somewhere fast" Rhodes warned, "Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back"

Steve thought for a moment before he said, "I know somewhere"

He looked over to Amora as her mind ticked a second behind, "Wakanda"

"You think they'll let us in?" Natasha asked.

"If there's anyone who cares about the future of Earth as a whole, it's T'Challa" Steve said, "His sister is sort of a genius there as well"

"We have to warn them first about the upcoming war" Amora said, "More than likely it will take place on his land. If I were king, I would want to know at what cost it is to help my allies"

Steve nodded, "I will take your advice, I'll let him know about Thanos before Vision"

He stared at her for a few moments before quickly going to the communications room as Amora turned and looked up at the clear blue sky. Her heart felt slightly lighter than it did before knowing that her father thought of her younger sister and mother before his own people. She had to believe that what Bruce said was right, that the Valkeryie that is with them will protect them with her life and not just for the sake of her own duty. The way Bruce talked about her, it was almost as if she were a friend. Her father's whereabouts were unknown, but at least her younger sister and mother were safe.


	6. Chapter 6

In less than an hour of arriving at the Avengers Base, the exiled Avengers along with two new members boarded the ship and headed to Wakanda. The quinjet looked small compared to how many people were now on the ship. This should've given Amora comfort knowing the small group was heading for an army and T'Challa agreed without hesitation. She knew it was difficult on defeating a foe with just one Infinity Stone, now this Titan is looking for all six. For the sake of her people, she couldn't let this happen.

Amora glanced around on more time but took a double take when she noticed Vision was still weak but alone on the side of the Quinjet. She looked around hastily before she noticed Wanda in the back, farthest away possible from Vision and Amora knew why. Her heart sank out of the jet as she turned her body to Wanda. Pietro didn't seem to notice as for what felt like the third time this day, he was going over what he's been through when the Avengers thought he was dead.

She knew that twin wouldn't miss her for a while so she walked over to Wanda and sat down next to her. The woman did nothing but still glare at the metal floor under her. Strange how just a moment ago, she was comforting her and now Amora had to comfort her friend.

"He was only thinking logically" Amora said, "Vision still has a hard time processing feelings, remember?"

"But asking? No, telling me to kill him?!" Wanda turned to her friend, "What kind of man would want that for his woman?"

"Okay, first of all, he's an AI" Wanda rolled her eyes and looked away from her friend, "And secondly, he doesn't _**want **_this to be brought onto you, it just happened suddenly… there is still time and options to deal with before that-"

"I will never do it" Wanda said, "I can never kill him"

Amora opened her mouth to argue her point some more but then stopped, what Wanda was going through was a lot. No one could blame her for wanting to fight her way into finding another solution for Vision. Amora just hoped that Thanos was having a hard time retrieving the other Stones before turning on Vision. That was the only thing that she could hope for; time. Something she can control yet not control at the same time.

She has contemplated it, but knew her power would be ineffective as of this moment. Thanos has to be at least in the global atmosphere in order for her power to work on him. Plus, she didn't know what she would do once she was face to face with the animal that murdered her people and tortured her father. Thinking of him made her hands shake, whether from being nervous or angry, she wasn't too sure.

Amora breathed in and glanced over to her friend who was still having a hard time over what her boyfriend had just implied. She took a glance over to Pietro and wondered how she would've felt if Pietro had asked her to kill him before Thanos. Would she do it?

The answer came in less than a heartbeat; no, she would not. She'd most likely die trying to protect Pietro than kill him.

"There is a woman there that can help us take the Stone out of Vision" Amora said, "If we get to her in time, then we will have a fighting chance on destroying the Stone without Vision on it"

"I hope your right" Wanda blinked, "But you can do something about it"

Amora's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"What if you can keep reversing time on the enemies around us in order to help finish the job, if it comes to that" Wanda explained, "You'd be buying us time, setting our enemies back, and giving us the upper hand in battle. It'll be perfect"

"If there is only a handful but nearly impossible for me if the battlefront is on all sides" Amora said, "I can't concentrate on every single being while protecting Vision at the same time, a horrible mistake might happen"

Wanda seemed confused but in Amora's mind, it made sense thanks to her omniscience. She felt her power to time travel and mind control went hand in hand with her power to know everything. It gave her a better understanding on what can be perceived and what can't be. Maybe she can do some damage with her mind control but she has no way of knowing until she was face to face with Thanos. Unlike Vision, she wasn't voicing out how confident she was on whether or not they were going to succeed.

Amora knew that Thanos so far had the Space Stone and Power Stone from what Bruce had told her and the rest of the Avengers. She might have an upper hand in fighting him if Thanos doesn't succeed in retrieving the Time and Mind Stones, the two that might counter her own abilities. She's gained her powers through the Forbidden Fruit of Knowledge on her home planet due to Loki tricking her mother. Loki and Frigga were the ones that helped her hone her abilities but not enough to take on an Infinity Stone.

She knew she would be aware of any time change and is imperceptive to mind control herself but the real test would be up against an Infinity Stone. Maybe that was what was her uncle's purpose? To make her just as strong as an Infinity Stone to help rule by his side.

During the time she found out about what her uncle did in order to achieve being the King of Asgard, she was so angry at him and avoided him whenever she could. The questions burned in her mind but she kept them to herself.

Now, she wished that she could've asked Loki all of the questions burning inside of her.

"Amora?" she blinked and noticed Wanda was gently shaking her, "Are you alright?"

"What?" Amora asked before she answered, "Yes, I'm just… running other options in my mind"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve turned and looked to everyone in the Quinjet before nodding.

"We're here, it's not a vacation… we'll be going to war in a matter of hours so be prepared" Steve warned.

"What makes him think we're going to do here?" Pietro asked, suddenly between Wanda and Amora, "It's not a group spa day or something"

Wanda tsked her tongue as she reluctantly left her brother to go and help her boyfriend up from his spot on the uncomfortable plane. A hand was already in her face as Pietro offered his hand to help his girlfriend up.

"I hope we came here on time" Pietro whispered.

"Probably not"

"We'll kick their asses until Vision has the Stone out of him" Pietro nodded, "That's all we can do"

Amora looked to Pietro as he stared at her long and hard before he kissed her hand.

"What is it?" Amora asked.

"Nothing… just excited to meet a king" Pietro said too quickly.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something" Steve said as he shook hands with T'Challa.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce bowed lowly to the King of Wakanda.

"What are you doing?" Amora asked.

"Uh, we don't do that here" T'Challa dissuaded with a motion of his hand, Bruce turned and glared at Rhodey who only smiled.

T'Challa turned back to Steve, "So how big of an assault can we expect?"

T'Challa turned and lead the group to their building as Amora noticed a lot of activity around, the King definitely let his people know there was a war coming.

"Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault" Bruce said timidly.

"How we looking?" Steve asked.

"You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and…"

"A semi-stable, 100-year-old man" A long-haired man came over as she noticed that this must've been Bucky.

It was confirmed as both Steve Rogers and the man exchanged a hug.

"So this is the man who split the Avengers up?" Pietro asked his sister quietly.

Wanda took her time to respond before she said, "There were underlying issues as well"

The group continued to walk to a lab where a young girl who was named, Shuri, was waiting for them. Shuri immediately got to work as she scanned the stone, and studied the hologram. Amora's mind tickled as her brain started to understand the structure instantly.

"Whoa!" Shuri let out, "The structure is polymorphic"

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially" Bruce nodded.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri asked.

Bruce stared at her for a moment before he said, "Because, we didn't think of it"

Shuri smiled sweetly as she said, "I'm sure you did your best"

Wanda took a step closer, "Can you do it?"

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here" Shuri glanced to the hologram, "One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures"

Wanda turned to Amora, "Can you help her in doing it faster?"

"I can but I won't" Amora explained, "This procedure is tricky and if we touch the same neurons and pull them in separate ways… it could make things worse"

Wanda sucked in a breath between her teeth as Shuri turned to T'Challa, "It will take time, brother"

"How long?" Steve asked.

"As long as you can give me" Shuri told him, honestly.

Okoye turned to a device on her wrist that just alerted her, "Something's entered the atmosphere"

Amora felt her heart start to beat faster as she turned and looked to Pietro who was torn between either comforting his sister or his girlfriend. Pietro then turned to Wanda and took hold of her hands and squeezed them to get her attention.

"I can stay here with you if you want" Pietro told her.

Wanda glanced to Vision before looking outside, she was torn because her whole life, she's had Pietro by her side. Amora couldn't help but remember the last time they were apart when the Avengers were called upon.

"No, you will be needed on the battlefield" Wanda finally answered.

"_Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys"_ Amora listened in on the intercoms, "_We got more incoming outside the dome"_

"It's too late" Vision said, "We need to destroy the stone now"

Wanda was about to argue with him once more before Natasha spoke up, "Vision, get your ass back on the table"

"We will hold them off" T'Challa spoke up.

Steve turned to Wanda, "Wanda, as soon as the stone's out of his head…you blow it to hell"

"I will"

"Evacuate the city and engage all defense procedures" T'Challa commanded to his King's Guard, he turned then pointed to Steve, "And get this man a shield"

Amora glanced outside as now she can see the vessels pouring down from the sky, there wasn't a lot but who knows how many enemies were in the vessels. She felt a strong hand on her waist as she looked over to Pietro standing next to her.

"I'm sorry about choosing my sister over you" Pietro said, "We've always been together as each other's support and it's hard to see her in turmoil. I didn't mean to make it look like I was leaving you"

Amora placed a fingertip on his lips, "I understand"

Pietro nodded, "Okay, then! Let's go for another round with these assholes! They're going to regret threatening our planet, that's for damn sure!"

Amora couldn't help but giggle as Pietro turned and walked her out of the room, a rare happy smile on her face as he led her down to the armory. The commotion around her gave a buzz as energy formed within her, she wondered if this is what it felt like for her father when he had to defend all of the realms. Knowing that people counted on him to be one of their last defenses.

"I will make Thanos' children pay for his actions" Amora promised.

Pietro smiled, formed his fist, and gently pushed it to her jaw.

"I'm sure you will"

Amora and Pietro stopped short as they noticed the King's Guard were all standing on black floors before they lift off and flew outside.

"What the hell was that?" Pietro let out.

Amora took a step closer as she watched how in formation the Wakanda Warriors stomped in line and lifted off. Her mind buzzed as she realized what she was looking at with a smile on her face.

"Hoverboards" Amora let out.

"We like to call them carriers" T'Challa said from behind her, "It's easier that way"

"I want one" Pietro turned to T'Challa.

"Excuse him, your highness" Amora turned and glared to Pietro.

"It is not a problem" T'Challa waved off.

"So I can get one for the next coming gift holiday, right?" Pietro asked.

"If we make it out alive, I'll get you a skateboard" Amora grabbed Pietro by the arm and tugged him onto the carrier, "Come on!"

"It doesn't hurt to ask" Pietro told her.

"You're unbelievable" Amora couldn't help let out.

"But I'm your unbelievable" Pietro whispered.

Amora felt butterflies in her stomach as she turned and smiled to him, she felt the floor whir to life underneath her as it lifted off of the ground. She quickly grabbed onto Pietro's hand as they started to gain speed towards the barrier wall where the army of Thanos was already waiting.

"You scared, baby?" Pietro teased.

Amora smiled, "It's exhilarating. Wow! It's almost like we're flying-

The Hulkbuster suddenly fell and was behind them in less than seconds making Amora and Pietro stare at him, "How embarrassing. Let's just say we never seen him before"

"Be nice, Pietro" Amora turned to him.

They got off of the carriers as it flew back in a faster speed over to the Defense Tower to get more recruits. Amora couldn't help but stare as they continued to work on their own.

This time, it was Pietro who dragged her away, "You can study them another time"

"Right… we have other matters to attend to"

T'Challa, Steve, and Amora walked to the edge of the barrier, Natasha had told her to take the lead as she was the one representing Asgard. It was a great honor to Amora, knowing that Natasha who was often Steve's second-in-command, would wave her position to someone like Amora.

Amora glared down the woman, "You will pay for what you have done to my people"

"You will soon join your people screaming in torture in the afterlife" she said with a sinister smile, "Thanos will have that stone"

"That's not gonna happen" Steve said to both threats.

"You are in Wakanda now" Black Panther addressed, "Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood"

"We…" She raised her right arm with a cry, and several large ships emerge from the forest behind her, "Have blood to spare"

Amora left with her face set in stone as she couldn't help but feel her heart sinking lower to the ground as she reunited with Pietro.

"Did they surrender?" Pietro asked.

"Not exactly" Amora answered.

T'Challa lead the Wakandans in the war cry "Yibambe!" telling them to hold fast as the Outriders bound toward the barrier even though the shield was up.

"What the hell?" Bucky let out.

"Looks like you pissed her off" Natasha chimed in.

T'Challa commanded the soldiers to engage their shields.

Amora watched in horror as the Outriders bombard the dome only a few getting through, "They're killing themselves"

Amora could hear Sam through the intercom said, "_You see the teeth on those things?"_

Rhodes responded, "_Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed" _

She watched as War Machine flew over a section that has been breached and dropped a barrage of mines.

"_Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us…There's nothing between them and Vision" _Sam said.

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us" Steve answered.

T'Challa's second-in-command, Okoye turned to the Black Panther, "How do we do that?"

"We open the barrier" he put his hand to his ear, "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen"

"It's now or never, baby" Pietro turned to her, "I love you"

Amora turned to Pietro, stunned, "Why are you saying that?"

"Please… I need to hear it" Pietro pleaded.

Amora hesitated before she said, "I love you too, Pietro"

The section of the barrier opened.

"Wakanda Forever!" Black Panther shouted out.

His people cheered all around him as Amora lifted up her sword to the sky and cheered as well. She started to charge as she noticed Pietro stayed behind, he never liked changing his speed so she knew he was going to charge in at the last minute. Amora continued to channel her war cry in both Wakanda and Asgardian, feeling her ancestors keeping her alive and brave. Chills went through her as she knew her grandparents would be cheering her on to victory. A creature had his sights set on her before a flash of silver appeared before her and the creature suddenly was dead on the ground.

Amora stopped slightly before she said, "Typical"

"What?" Pietro came up beside her, "You thought I was going to give you the first kill?"

She felt a quick peck on her lips before he disappeared again, making Amora shook her head before she glanced up to the sky and prayed, "Allfathers give me strength"


	8. Chapter 8

Amora dodged a creature before slicing her sword into its neck, letting out a grunt.

"These beings are relentless!" Amora screamed out.

"I know" Pietro stopped, gasping for air, "This was nothing like Ultron. It seems the more you kill, more come to take its place"

"We have to destroy the vessel" Amora turned and glanced to the big black towers just outside of the opened section.

"We can't!" Pietro said, "It's suicide"

Amora let out a yell and killed another creature that was hoping to kill her. She beheaded another just as quickly before Pietro appeared in front of her.

"And don't even think about time travelling" Pietro warned, "We can still hold them off"

Pietro glanced to their side and disappeared as a swirl of silver all around her, killing every monster that noticed she was pausing. She glanced at the opposite way where the Defense Tower was still standing, wondering what stage they were in. Amora glanced down to her sword, all soaked with liquid black blood.

"Don't look like that, baby, please don't! We still got this" Pietro cupped her face and brought it closer to him, "Do this for Asgard and your family! Be the Woman King your grandfather wanted you to be"

Amora nodded, "Right"

"That's it!" Pietro playfully punched her arm, "Let's go! These motherfu-"

Suddenly, Amora was ripped away from Pietro's side, making her gasp out. An Outrider pinned her down and let out a roar in her face, once she was pinned down, more and more came crashing down on her. Amora squirmed under the pressure before she let out a high-pitched scream.

Suddenly, a large beam of light landed nearby, and the Outriders stop to look up as an axe flew through the air, electrocuting the Outriders. Amora slowly straightened up as Thor appeared with what seemed to be a raccoon with a gun and a… tree.

Bruce was heard not too far off as he shouted, "Hah! Hah! Hah! You guys are so screwed now!"

"Father" Amora whispered.

"_BRING ME THANOS!"_ Thor yelled out with so much passion that it made her blood run cold and hot at the same time.

Amora grabbed her sword, jumped up high and impaled an Outrider. Her father coming to the battlefield had given her a new found strength and hope for this war. She moved her head back and let out an Asgardian warcry that Volstagg had taught her. Upon hearing the cry, Thor turned and laid eyes on his daughter as she smiled from ear to ear. Thor jumped up high as a dark cloud surrounded him and electrocuted everyone in his path between him and his daughter.

Thor reached out and hugged his daughter tightly, "Amora"

"Father" Amora croaked as she held him, "I'm glad you are unharmed"

"Listen to me, your sister and mother-"

"I know, Bruce told me" Amora waved off.

"I can get the Bifrost open one last time, I know where they are-"

"What? No!" Amora shook her head, "Father, I'm staying with you"

"Listen to me, girl" Thor said in a firm voice, "I know what this Thanos is capable of and I do not want my daughter involved, do you understand me?"

"I know what he is capable of" Amora nodded, "I saw him kill Uncle Loki"

Thor seemed surprised as he blinked at her, hoping that she would be joking but her face didn't falter as tears stung her eyes. Thor sighed as the vision replayed in his mind how Loki's neck was brutally snapped, of course he would send some sort of warning to Amora. He knew she would be in harm's way once Thanos came to Earth. Thor bowed his head before he glanced to her once more.

"I am so sorry you had to see that" Thor apologized.

Amora blinked back the tears before she shook her head, "I needed to know, otherwise, we would've all been caught by surprise… I just wish more Asgardians had made it"

"We will grow" Thor told her, "That's how it always will be"

Amora smiled and was about to say something else before Pietro came up next to him, "Big guy! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Thor gawked and glanced between Amora and Pietro as Pietro smiles cheekily at him. Amora rolled her eyes and shook her head to her father, confirming that Pietro was not an illusion. Pietro gave a swift punch to Thor's massive chainmail arm and winked.

"It's quite an interesting story" Pietro said, "Turns out-"

"No, no, no, no"

"Pietro" Amora said gently, "Maybe another time"

Pietro thought for a moment before he shrugged, "Fine, but we kind of need Asgardian Gods back in the battlefield, as you can see, we're getting our asses kicked"

"Where's the Stone?" Thor demanded.

"Wanda is up there with Vision and will blast it the second it's out of his head" Pietro pointed to the tower, "Meanwhile, we're just hear to keep these bastards company"

Thor nodded as he turned around and assessed the damage, it appeared to him that they came at the right time. He turned back to his daughter who was still trying to take him all in, Thor smiled as he knew the feeling before petting her cheek.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked.

"Whenever you are, my King" Amora bowed down to him.

He then let out a war cry before turning back to the battlefield as Amora screamed out and did the same.

"See?" Pietro nudged her, "Everything's fine, your father's alive"

"Yes, he is!" Amora hacked into an alien, "Thank you, Pietro, thank you for lifting me up when I couldn't do it for myself"

Pietro shrugged, "That is what lovers do"

Amora smiled as she wiped the black blood off on the grass, "I hope they at least made a dent into taking the Stone out of Vision"

Pietro groaned, "You're telling me, even I'm getting tired"

Amora nodded, "We must keep going, so many lives are at stake now"

"Yes, princess" Pietro winked before disappearing once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Amora grunted as she used her sword to swing herself around and roundhouse kick an alien.

She then lifted her sword and beheaded another alien, always seeing more and more appearing in front of her. Amora felt a hand on her waist before she saw silver blue eyes boring down into her own.

"Wanna dance?"

Amora smiled to him as she placed her hand in his before she felt like she was in the middle of a tornado where the wind was trying to pull her in any sort of direction. She kept her sword up right as Pietro did the work of connecting her blade to the enemies. He's done this so many times now that she doesn't feel nauseous as she first did.

"Thank you" Amora breathed out, "That was nice! We should do it again sometime"

"Anytime you want, baby" Pietro beamed before looking around, "We got through a whole line of aliens with that swing. Sadly, nothing seems to be taking any damage with those towers"

Pietro squinted at Amora as she turned her back to him, "Amora?"

"Father!" Amora screamed out as the God of Thunder stopped and looked to her, "The towers! They hold the aliens!"

Thor glanced over to the towers before he kicked back an alien he was fighting. He took off in flight, speeding towards the black towers. Amora watched as she shielded her eyes, her father disappeared for a small second but this didn't worry her. She counted down to five before an explosion happened from the bottom and towered to the top before a small figure escaped and went to another tower.

Amora smiled before glancing over to the female alien woman who turned around and noticed the towers going up in flame. Her spirits lifted when the visible snear appeared on her face as she cursed the Asgardian destroying their fleet. Pietro smiled as Thor didn't stop at one or two towers but summoned up lightning to destroy the others. The warriors who caught sight of what Thor was doing, took a brief moment to cheer on the God of Thunder before getting back to killing. Amora nodded to her father as he flew back to the ground to continue the fight back in Wakandan borders.

"I could've done that" Pietro shrugged.

"I'm sure you would've" Amora turned to her boyfriend.

Pietro looked back at her and gave a small wink.

"We're getting the upper hand now, baby" Pietro lifted up her hand and kissed it.

"I know, how's Wanda doing?" Amora asked.

"I'm sure she's nervous but we can handle everything down here" Pietro nodded.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, Amora would've thought it was an earthquake but she knew in this region, it wasn't possible. She felt her heart sink as she realized that something was creating the rumbling.

Next, was the sound of crashing trees as both Pietro and Amora turned to look off into the distance. They could see the trees moving from some unknown threat, beckoning Amora to take a couple of steps toward the sound. Wheels exploded up from the ground as they looked so enormous that the machines blocked out the sunlight.

"Amora!" Pietro yelled out, "Let's go!"

Amora staggered as she was back in sunlight, "What happened?"

"We were almost crushed by those things" Pietro pointed to the wheels in the distance.

Amora looked back over to the wheels as she noticed they were just as big as she thought they would be. Her heart sank as she noticed how big and fast those machines were. She swallowed as she tried to think of a way to destroy the weapons. Each time her mind thought up of a way to eliminate the machines but nothing came up.

She turned to Pietro because sometimes his input would spark up a new idea for her to try but he just shook his head and shrugged. Amora turned and looked back to the battlefield where she could easily see the warriors against the aliens because of who was fleeing and who was running. Amora witnessed an alien tackle a warrior to the ground and rip him or her to shreds as she could've sworn she could hear the screams from here. As much as the screams filled her with dread, she wanted more than anything to go back into battle and fight with the others. Amora didn't know what she could do but still, she had to try.

A wave of scarlet suddenly flew to the battlefront, surrounded the machines in scarlet, and destroyed them all down to pieces.

Pietro smiled, "That's my sister"

"Why was she up there this whole time?!" Amora turned to Pietro before she shook her head, "Nevermind, take us back"

Before she could finish her sentence, Amora was brought back into the battlefield and in front of Wanda. The twins stared at each other before doing a secret handshake that they've created since they were toddlers.

Amora turned away as she predicted they would have their own sort of talk. She leaned back before jabbing her sword into an alien's belly, flipping it over. She swung her blade and chopped off a limp before impaling the back of its throat.

"_Guys, we have a Vision situation" _Sam alerted everyone in the comms.

Cap immediately ordered, "_Somebody get to Vision!"_

"On my way!" Amora said.

Thor was suddenly in her way, "No!"

"What?" Amora let out, "Why?"

"The closer you are to the Stone, the closer you are to danger" Thor let out.

Before she could let out an arguing statement, Thor grabbed onto her and flew her in the opposite direction of Vision. Amora let out a wail as one would do with a temper tantrum as she noticed how far she was getting from her friend in help. She tired to peak back to see if anyone noticed her sudden disappearance, she knew Pietro would. Knowing him, he wouldn't put two seconds into finding her if Vision needed help or not.

She felt her foot touches the ground on the opposite side of the battlefield, once again. Amora turned and gave a rough push to her father out of frustration. He stared at her for a moment before turning back to the fight all around them. Amora did the same as this time, she was more brutal in her kills than she was beforehand. She even let out a frustrated yell as she wished she was telepathic to tell Pietro to come and get her and bring her to Vision. She glanced over to the woods, noting how far they were from where she was standing.

Thor reached out and grabbed her but Amora turned back around with glowing blue eyes, her mind control in full effect.

"I order you to fight in this battlefield and let me go" Thor released her, "Don't come for my aid unless I utter your name. Now, _fight!"_

Thor quickly turned around and started to fight as if his daughter wasn't on the field beside him. She chose to feel pity about putting him under control later, she had a friend to save.

"I'm on my way to his position now" Amora announced, "Pietro, can you give me a lift?"

He didn't respond, which meant something was wrong. Amora turned back around and started to run to the trees as lightning flashed behind her. A silent tear went down her cheek as she realized that this was the first time she ever controlled her father.

"I wish I could, love" Pietro suddenly said into the intercom, "But these new friends aren't as easy as their dogs. We need all hands on deck… they're almost reaching the Stone"


	10. Chapter 10

Amora started to get desperate as she tried pushing away the aliens, trying to get to her friends.

She heard rumbling thunder behind her as she knew her father was doing her best at keeping the fight on the battlefront as everyone was trying to reach Vision. Amora knew that Thor would've wanted to be by Visions side but wouldn't if Amora was here.

"Please let him forgive me" Amora prayed, "I meant no harm in controlling him. I have no time in arguing on staying here"

Amora reached the slight incline where the forest was but noticed a small batch of aliens trying to get to the Avengers. She threw her sword into the farthest one, getting the attention of the others. Amora smiled as she took out her knives and twist them around.

"Not so fast" Amora stated.

They snarled at her as she charged to the other three, examining their bodies as important veins came into mind. She ducks and cut the skin under the arm that connected to the body as blood immediately poured out. Amora turned and grabbed her sword out of the farthest one and beheaded two before going to the final one. Amora lifted up the sword and slammed it into the base of the skull of the last one.

"Everyone on my position" Captain said in a small voice, which only meant one thing.

"No" Amora said as she turned back around.

"Cap, that's him" Bruce was saying, "That's Thanos"

"Eyes up" Cap said through the intercom, "Stay sharp"

"Wait for me" Amora whispered as she ran through the forest, "Please"

"_Amora, we need your help!" _Pietro yelled out.

"I'm coming" Amora stopped as she heard crashing the opposite way, "I'm trying to find you! I'll be there!"

"_Hurry!" _Pietro said breathlessly.

"Allfathers, give me strength" Amora prayed again, "Help me to deliver this evil"

Amora burst through the clearing as she noticed Wanda and Vision were having a tearful conversation as everyone help was being defeated by a Titan, she glanced between them before she nodded and said, "I will try and buy you time"

She ran over to the clearing and took out her sword. Thanos set his eyes on her as she could tell he knew who she was, "The Daughter of Knowledge"

"You will pay for the annihilation of my people" Amora moved her head up, "There will be no new reality but death for you"

Thanos smiled, "You remind me of my own daughter… my Gamora. I understand now why Thor and your uncle died to protect you"

"Stop talking" Amora demanded, "Time to pay for what you have done on Asgard"

Thanos shot out a purple beam at her as she side rolled out of the way. She tried throwing one of her small knives over to the Titan but it phased through him. Amora focused on Thanos and the knife as she reversed time a couple of seconds before throwing one knife and her sword. He phased the sword before getting nicked by the knife. He hissed before his face sneered in frustration. Thanos telekinetically lifted her high off the ground before slamming her into the floor.

"_Wake up, granddaughter" Odin's voice came through her mind, "Wake up, or he wins. You need Thor to help you defeat this foe, you need to end his mind control"_

_Amora opened her eyes as she noticed her grandparents, Odin and Frigga standing side-by-side, together in the afterlife. Frigga smiled warmly to her as Odin tried not to show too much emotion but his eye proved how proud he was of her._

"_Grandparents" Amora muttered before she realized Odin's command and nodded, "I will summon the God of Thunder"_

"_Then go, Daughter of Knowledge and help Midgard end this war!" Odin slammed his staff down._

An explosion erupted behind her, making Amora jump and bear her surroundings.

Amora closed her eyes as she envisioned her father's eyes, "Thor, God of Thunder. I release you from my control"

"No!" Wanda's scream came from behind her.

Amora turned as she noticed Vision was standing just as where he was a moment ago. She slowly picked herself up as she realized that Thanos brutally ripped the Stone out from Vision's forehead.

She let out a gasp as Vision suddenly lost his color and became limp in Thanos' hand. Thanos dropped him down as if he were a doll before finally putting the final Infinity Stone in his gauntlet, filling Amora with dread and Thanos with life. He then turned to Amora and fixed his eyes on her with a confident look.

"Where is your glory now, Asgardian Princess" Thanos mocked.

"He is coming" Amora barely let out.

A brilliant white light flashed inbetween Thanos and Amora as thunder rumbled so loud, it shook the ground.

Thor flew down in front of Amora in a protective way as lightning charged through him before he sent off flying towards the Titan. Amora turned and noticed Pietro laying not that far away from her on the ground.

"Pietro" Amora gasped.

Pietro moaned as he tried to get up but hissed in pain, letting out a yell. She turned and looked down, immediately recognizing that Thanos had broken his leg. Amora closed her eyes as she turned, shushed him, and pet his hair.

She heard a scream come from behind her, making Amora turn and noticed Thor had impaled Thanos in the chest. He pressed harder into him, enjoying the pain that he was placing on Thanos. Amora watched in slow motion as he slowly lifted up his fingers before she let out, "_NO!"_

Thanos then snapped his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Let Me Down Slowly- Alec Benjamin**_

_**Without Me- Halsey**_

_**Lie- NF**_

_**Someone You Loved- Lewis Capaldi**_

_**Me and My Broken Heart- Rixton**_

_**Attention- Charlie Puth**_

_**Silence- Marshmello**_

_**Be Alright- Dean Lewis**_

_**If I Killed Someone For You- Alec Benjamin**_

_**Happier- Marshmello**_

_**Memories- Maroon 5**_

_**Sweet but Psycho- Ava Max**_

_**Senorita- Shawn Mendes**_

_**Love Lies- Khalid**_


End file.
